Rapid advances in communication technologies have led to worldwide distribution of high speed communication networks. These networks support collaboration among geographically distributed entities, including individual sensors, individual devices, complex systems, and human actors. However, the workflows that these entities execute may be of very significant complexity, and successful execution often requires accurate and timely status updates and responsive actions. Accordingly, improvements in the digital collaboration architecture between the distributed entities will help meet the increasing technical challenges of geographically distributed collaboration.